Only You and always Only You!
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Eren bertemu seseorang yang sangat asing dipernikahan sahabatnya. Tampan, terkesan cuek, namun sangat mempesona dengan aroma maskulin yang mampu membuat Eren diam ketika orang tersebut menyapanya. Semakin banyak pertanyaan mengenai siapa sebenarnya orang tersebut didalam benak Eren. (Picture's Fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**Only you and always only you!**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **I know you know them

**Genre:** Fluffy

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

**###**

.

.

Hari ini Eren tengah menghadiri pernikahan sabatnya, Armin. Suasana khidmat sungguh terasa, dikala janji suci diucapkan oleh pemuda paruh baya bernama Erwin yang saat ini sedang menggenggam tangan halus Armin. Mengecupnya dan kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin polos tanpa ukiran.

Ahhh...Eren mau pernikahan khidmat yang seperti ini.

"Bisakah kau bergeser, bocah?"

Eren mendongak. Menatap lelaki tampan dalam balutan setelan hitam rapi yang licin. Samar-samar tercium minyak wangi maskulin dari tubuh yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Eren terpesona.

"Hoi."

"Ma..maaf..." Dengan kikuk Eren menggeser badannya. Mempersilahkan lelaki tadi duduk disampingnya. Ahh...andai lelaki itu lebih jangkung darinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti...tidak..."

"Bocah, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Hah?" Eren menatap heran.

"Aku tanya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba...baik..."

"Bagus. Aku tidak terlalu baik. Tapi aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Maaf...apa kita pernah ken-" Kata-kata Eren mengambang diudara. Terinterupsi oleh teriakan para gadis yang sedang memperebutkan buket bunga yang dilempar. Buket bunga yang berupa kumpulan bunga warna-warni yang tersusun cantik dan sedang terbang diudara. Melayang tinggi, kemudian turun dan semakin turun menuju kearahnya.

Eren terbelalak. Refleksnya belum siap untuk menangkap. Otaknya hanya sanggup memerintahkan dirinya untuk memejamkan mata dan menutupi wajahnya. Berharap bunga-bunga tersebut hanya mengenai telapaknya, bukan wajahnya.

Tak lama Eren membuka mata karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya ia melihat buket bunga mengambang, tepat didepan wajahnya. Buket yang berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan pemuda yang tengah duduk disampingnya tanpa sedikitpun beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tidak apa-apa?" Iris obsidian menatap Eren dengan intens. Membuat Eren tergugup dan hanya sanggup mengganggukkan kepala sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya –sementara suara kekecewaan para gadis saling bersahutan.

"Ini untukmu." Jelas si pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan buket bunga pernikahan dengan gaya cueknya.

"Hah?!" Eren terheran-heran. Dengan kikuk, diterimanya bunga tersebut.

"Besok malam datang ke tempatku. Kau bisa lihat alamatku disitu." Ujar si pemuda tadi sambil menyelipkan sebuah kartu nama ke dalam buket bunga yang tengah dipegang Eren. "Jangan lupa itu, bocah." Lanjutnya, kali ini sambil mengecup kening Eren.

Eren diam terpaku. Perlakuan pemuda yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya membuat dirinya langsung mematung dan hilang ekspresi.

Ahh...sepertinya setelah ini Eren tidak perlu mencuci mukanya selama 7 hari kedepan.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Aloha…ini fic kedua Mizuki di fandom Singeki no Kyoujin. Hahaha…kali ini Mizuki mau nyoba drabble yang hanya terdiri kurang dari 600 kata. Fanfic ini sebenernya bagian dari challenge yang di adain secara privat, dimana pesertanya harus ngumpulin gambar dan nyeritain gambar tersebut supaya jadi satu cerita utuh. Jadi, bisa dibilang setiap chapter gambarnya beda. Makannya nanti ditiap chapter akan aku kasih source gambarnya.

Bye bye

.

.

Pic source:

**wwwDOTzerochanDOTnet/1696390#full**

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 2-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **I know you know them

**Genre:** Fluffy, Humor

**Rate:** T

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

**###**

**Yang masih followsama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya**

.

.

"Sebentar..." Eren setengah berlari begitu mendengar suara bel apartemen sederhananya ditekan dari luar. Dia menyipitkan sedikit matanya untuk mengintip dari balik bulatan kaca cekung yang menempel di pintu. Eren menghela nafas. Mengeluh karena ia tidak bisa menangkap siapa yang sudah bertamu ke tempat tinggalnya jam delapan malam begini.

**Cklik**

Eren memutar kenop dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya dari balik pintu yang baru terbuka setengahnya.

"Buka pintunya yang benar, bocah!"

"Ehhhhh!" Eren terbelalak begitu menyadari siapa yg menjadi tamunya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ditutupnya kembali pintu itu dan dilepaskannya kaitan rantai yang terpasang diantara pintu dan tembok.

"Ma..maaf ada perlu ap-" kata-kata Eren terputus karena tiba-tiba pemuda berwajah maskulin –yang notabene adalah tamunya- tiba-tiba langsung masuk begitu saja. Melepas sepatunya dan langsung menuju satu-satunya sofa berwarna hitam yang ada di dalam apartemen Eren.

"Cepat kesini." Perintah pemuda tersebut sembari menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Dengan patuh, Erenpun menghampiri namun lebih memilih untuk duduk disamping pemuda itu. Disofa panjang dengan menyisakan dua jengkal jarak diantara keduanya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "kenapa kau tidak datang ketempatku?"

"A..aku-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat padaku!"

"Etto...itu..."

"Kalau begitu, sebutkan siapa namaku!" Ditatapnya Eren dengan tajam.

"Le..Levi..." Eren menjawab takut-takut.

"Kalau kau sudah tau siapa namaku, harusnya kau ingat siapa aku."

"A...aku tidak ingat...ma..maaf." Eren menunduk karena merasa bersalah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Pemuda yang bernama Levi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eren. Sangat dekat hingga Eren hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kaku karena gugup.

"Apa kau yakin?" Levi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Diraihnya dagu Eren agar mereka tak bisa saling menghindar.

Eren diam. Dia merasa bingung bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap, terlebih lagi saat parfum _Hermes Terre D'hermes_ mulai membius penciumannya. Woody, spicy dan earthy. Menguarkan nuansa kehangatan, kejantanan, segar, sedap sekaligus sensual. Mengingatkan Eren akan keterpesonaannya pada pemuda tersebut di sabtu sore minggu lalu.

"Hei bocah, jawab aku." Suara bariton yang menggema membawa fokus Eren kembali.

"A...aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

"Akan kubuat kau mengingatku." Levi langsung menarik wajah Eren dengan kedua tangannya. Mencium bibir Eren dengan satu gerakan cepat tanpa memberikan jeda bagi Eren untuk menghindar sedikit barang sedetik.

Eren terbelalak!

"Eengghhh! Ennhh…" Eren memberontak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong tubuh Levi. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Eren yang baru saja lepas dari ciuman yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Jangan memberontak." Levi menekan bibir bawah Eren dengan telunjuknya. "Ngomong-ngomong dimana kamarmu bocah?"

"Berhenti memanggilku bocah!" Eren menyingkirkn kedua tangan Levi dengan kasar.

"Lalu kau mau dipanggil apa? Sweety? My Love? Atau My Baby?" Levi mengusulkan nama panggilan yang justru bagi Eren malah terdengar seperti nama produk-produk terkenal yang ada di iklan tivi.

"Jangan main-main!" Eren refleks berdiri dan berkacak pinggang karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu…bagaimana kalau ayang? Emm..mamah mungkin?"

"TIDAK!" Eren emosi. Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya secara dramatis dari ujung hidung Levi kemudian berpindah arah dimana pintu berada. "Cepat pergi dari sini!" Bentaknya.

"Ck! Baiklah." Levi beranjak dari sofa disertai helaan nafas lega dari bibir Eren. Namun-

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren setengah berteriak karena tubuhnya terangkat ke udara. Perutnya terasa menempel pada bahu si pemuda kurang ajar yang sudah senaknya menggendong dirinya dengan pose yang tidak elit sama sekali. "Le…lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Kini ia memukul-mukul punggung si tersangka.

Sementara Eren memberontak seperti anak kucing yang mengamuk, Levi justru dengan santainya malah berjalan menuju ke sebuah tempat yang diyakininya adalah kamar bocah berisik tersebut. Ah…ingatkan dia untuk membalas semua pukulan Eren nanti –dengan caranya sendiri tentunya.

"Akh…" Suara mengaduh terdengar ketika tubuh Eren terpaksa harus beradu dengan kasurnya secara paksa.

"Ayo kita mulai pelajaran mengigat, Eren Jaeger." Levi menggerak-gerakkkan lehernya secara kaku hingga terdengar suara gemeretak halus disetiap gerakan tersebut.

.

.

**#To be continue#**

.

.

Big thanks to **autum aoki, NaluCacu CukaCuka, leonydesuu, Cantika Dewi**. Mizuki bales lewat PM aja aja ya setelah fic ini Mizu update. Hehehe

See you

.

.

Pic Source:

data1DOTwhicdnDOTcom/images/76675746/largeDOTjpg

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 3-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy, Humor

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

.

**Yang masih follow sama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

.

.

"Ap…apa maksudmu dengan pelajaran mengingat?" Eren mulai horror begitu tubuh kurusnya sudah berada di atas kasur.

"Terserah kau mau mengartikannya sebagai apa." Levi mulai menjejakkan kedua lututnya keatas tempat tidur hingga menciptakan kerutan-kerutan diantara busa yang makin lama makin berliuk naik kearah Eren.

"Jangan mendekat…kubilang jangan mendekat!" Tubuh Eren gemetar, ia mundur dengan panik saat Levi merayap maju dan makin memojokkannya diatas tempat tidur. Di dalam hati Eren mulai berfikir, jangan-jangan kartu nama bertuliskan Levi Ackerman: Jalan Wallaby nomor 44, Sydney-Australia itu bohong! Jangan-jangan orang didepannya adalah Emon yang menyamar menjadi Levi! Jangan-jangan orang itu adalah Levi gadungan yang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak diberitakan kasus pemerkosaan pada anak-anak lelaki di telivisi. Kalau mau jujur, hal yang paling ia pikirkan dalam hati adalah, 'Siapa itu Levi?!'

"Ready to start, bocah?"

"Eh?" Eren tersadar dari kesibukan otaknya dalam mengolah informasi. Kedua irisnya menangkap sosok Levi yang –entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana caranya- sudah melepaskan jas hitam yang dikenakan. Dengan satu gerakan yang lincah Levi melonggarkan dasi biru dileher hingga terlepas. Melemparnya asal samping tempat tidur berukuran single yang berseprai putih yang mulai berantakan.

"Tunggu dulu…apa maksudmu?" Eren makin curiga saat Levi melepas dua kancing pertama dan memperlihatkan seddikit dada bidang dibalik kemeja putih. Kini Eren sudah tidak bisa mundur kebelakang lagi saat Levi mulai menghilangkan jarak dari dirinya yang sudah terpojok hingga ujung tempat tidur.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Levi memegang dagu Eren.

"Ja..jangan macam-macam!" Teriak Eren saat merasa ada bahaya mengancam. Kali ini tangannya langsung meraih sesuatu yang ada di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dilemparnya benda yang berupa Kamus lengkap bahasa Indonesia – Inggris – Jepang - Portugis dan Myanmar tersebut ke wajah Levi, hingga terdengar bunyi 'jeduk' yang lumayan keras. Ahhh…beruntunglah Levi yang masih berwujud manusia sejak lahir, sehingga istilah 'kamus tebal untuk menimpuk anjing hingga tewas ditempat' tidak akan berlaku untuknya saat ini.

Dengan kesal Levipun beranjak dari tepat tidur dan berdiri di ujung satunya. Memandangi Eren yang setengah duduk dengan kaki terselonjor bebas. Dia tahu kalau Eren takut, tapi untuk kali ini ia akan mengabaikan hal tersebut. Tekadnya sudah benar-benar bulat dan sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Eren…" Levi meregangkan kesepuluh jarinya secara bersamaan hingga ada bunyi kretek yang bersahutan. "Jadi, kau ingin rough play? Baiklah…." Kali ini Levi tersenyum. Dengan satu hentakan, ditariknya kedua pergelangan kaki Eren hingga tubuh kurus tersebut tertarik kasar ke arahnya dengan posisi terlentang sepenuhnya.

"Let's start, Eren!"

Eren kaget. Iapun mencoba untuk bangun, namun tiba-tiba telapak tangan kiri Levi menekan dadanya dengan kasar hingga ia terpaksa harus terlentang kembali. "A…apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jelas Levi santai, sementara tangan lainnya mulai merayap masuk ke balik kemeja tidur Eren. Menyapu permukaan kulit yang halus dan enak untuk disentuh.

"Berhenti!" Kali ini Eren menatap serius sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri Levi agar tidak meraba terlalu jauh dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Tak semudah itu, bocah."

"Akkhh..." Eren melenguh saat tiba-tiba tangan kanan Levi beralih meremas miliknya yang masih terlindung fabric. "Apa yang…aakkhhh…" Kesepuluh jemari Eren menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan kiri Levi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku. Tidak lebih."

"Tak bisakah kau membuatku ingat…akhh…dengan cara lain…engg…." Mati-matian Eren menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah."

"Itu sulit, bocah…" Levi mengangkat dagu Eren menggunakan ujung telunjuknya yang masih bebas. "Aku lebih suka kau mengingatnya melalui tubuhku."

Eren terbelalak. Pupil matanya membesar saat bibirnya disentuh oleh bibir Levi. Baginya, dua kali dicium oleh pemuda asing membuatnya nampak kesal setengah mati. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaga, di remasnya tangan Levi sekuat-kuatnya hingga kuku-kukunya menggores kulit.

Levi melepaskan ciumannya dan diam sejenak demi melihat sorot mata pemuda dibawahnya. Gestur wajahnya yang menarik ujung bibir kearah kanan menampakkan kesan yang menyepelekan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, telapak tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Eren dengan kasar dan menekannya kebawah hingga dagu Eren menjdi lebih tinggi.

"Akkhh…!" Eren yang merasa kesakitan secara refleks memejamkan kelopaknya erat-erat. Sedikit belahan bibir yang membuka berkat erangannya, tentu tidak akan pernah luput dari perhatian Levi yang enggan untuk menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan rakus, Levipun mencium bibir tersebut dan memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Eren. Mengecap manisnya sensasi yang ada didalam rongga kecil yang lembab dan basah tersebut.

Eren syok. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

**HBD Bang Levi….semoga langgeng sama eren Dedek Eren yaaa…! _**

Akhhh…bisa juga di update…padahal drabble, tapi lamanya bukan main ya...ahahaha #MalahKetawa. Semoga minnatachi suka ya ^^

Untuk **autumn. Aoki, Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Naru Frau Rivaille** aku bales lewat PM ya. Untuk **GabriellMichaelis69 (**hahaha…inspirasinya dari...dari otak, bukan dari BLCD…hahaha…**), wizald (**maksudnya baru akan jelas kalo udah tamat fanficnya..ihihihi…sabar ya…**) makasih untuk reviewnya, minna. **

Karna satu dan lain hal, aku putusin jadinya rate M. Ahahahaha…

.

**Pic source:**

scontent-bDOTcdninstagramDOTcom/hphotos-xaf1/t51DOT2885-15/10683849_1488047134776677_48456620_aDOTjpg

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 4-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

.

**Yang masih follow sama favorite juga baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya.**

.

.

"Enngghh…eenhh…" Eren melenguh. Rongga mulutnya yang kedatangan tamu tak diundang seolah belum siap untuk menerima. Jemari yang tadinya mencakar tangan Levipun kian merenggang saat lidah Levi makin menjelajah masuk kedalam.

Meras lawannya sedikit lengah, Levi segera memindahkan tangan satunya lagi –yang tadinya digenggam erat oleh Eren hingga membekas dan sedikit berdarah- kebawah tengkuk si pemuda berkulit kecoklatan dibawahnya. Rasa perih yang tadi terasa, seolah tak dipedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin memperdalam ciumannya. Mengangkat tengkuk Eren sembari menjambak rambut coklat tersebut ke bawah. Menekan bibirnya dan menggerakkan lidahnya didalam mulut mungil yang basah dan enak untuk terus dijelajah.

"Emmmhh…eenhh…eenhhh…." Kepala Eren mendadak pusing. Sensasi dimulut dan juga gelitikan di langit-langitnya terus-menerus membuatnya sulit untuk berfikir logis. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, bahwa ciuman ini sungguh memabukkan. Belum lagi lidah asing dirongganya masih saja terus mengajak lidahnya bergerak kesana-kemari. Melilit dan menggoda hingga rasa tawarpun semakin terasa.

"Eren…" Levi menyudahi sejenak ciumannya, sekalian memberi kesempatan bagi lawannya untuk bisa mengambil nafas dan memenuhi asupan oksigen yang diperlukan. Kedua telapak tangannya dipindahkan untuk menangkup pipi-pipi merah menggoda yang ada dihadapannya. "Ikuti permainanku, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eren, Levi kembali menyerang ruang diantara kedua belah bibir manis yang sudah basah tersebut.

"Enhh…eeenhh…..aahh…" Takut-takut Eren menggerakkan lidahnya. Nalurinya seolah memerintahkan untuk menuruti apa kata si rabun hitam. Dengan kaku, ia menyambut lidah yang yang mengajak menari baik didalam mulutnya ataupun dirongga Levi. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi apakah keputusannya ini benar atau salah. Entah mengapa ia merasa memang beginilah harusnya dia menanggapi tamu tak diundangnya itu.

"Ahhh…ahh…" Eren mendesah kala lidahnya tiba-tiba dihisap oleh bibir Levi. Ngilu dan sedikit sakitpun terasa pda daging tak bertulangnya itu. Tapi tak dipungkiri, hisapan itu terasa enak. Membuatnya ingin kembali dicium dengan cara seperti itu, namun sayang sepertinya Levi belum berkenan. Lidahnya dilepaskan hingga meninggalkan untaian saliva yang akhirnya terputus diudara.

"Belajarlah untuk mencuri oksigen ketika aku menciummu, bocah. Karna aku enggan memberikan time out terlalu sering kepadamu." Jelas Levi sambil kemudian menjerat mulut Eren lagi dengan rakus dan penuh minat. Menggigit-gigit bibir bawah Eren dengan lembut. Mengitarinya dengan ujung lidah, kemudian menghisapnya.

"Ahh…ahh…aahh…" Desahan-desahan terdengar merdu. Saat bibir bawahnya dihisap, Eren membalas dengan menghisap bibir atas Levi. Basah dibibir keduanya tak menyurutkan niat untuk saling menghisap bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, seolah saling mengerti bagaimana harus memperlakukan lawannya. Tetapi, berhubung Levi lebih lihai, iapun segera mendominasi ciuman diantara keduanya dengan kembali menginvasi mulut Eren. Keduanya saling melilitkan lidah, menggoda satu sama lain hingga saliva diantara keduanya saling bercampur dan tak tertampung lagi. Menetes melewati celah yang ada di kedua ujung bibir Eren.

Sadar akan ketidak mampuannya untuk mendominasi, Erenpun hanya bisa pasrah dan menerima ciuman panas yang membuat otaknya macet dan menjadi bodoh dengan membiarkan orang diatasnya menguasai lidahnya, bibitnya, mulutnya secara keseluruhan. Mata Eren menjadi lebih sayu dari sebelumnya, nafasnya menjadi tak beraturan. Kegiatan mencuri-curi oksigen yang dilakukannya berkat saran Levi tak membuahkan banyak hasil. Dirinya tetap saja merasa kepayahan dalam mengatur nafas. Beruntung Levi mau melepaskan mulutnya sebagai daerah jajahan dan beralih ke lehernya.

"Ennhhh….eenhhh…." Kepala Eren yang reflek bergerak-gerak segera ditahan oleh Levi dikedua sisi. Lidah basah yang menjilati lehernya membuat dirinya merasa geli namun…aahh….sulit untuk dijelaskan. Yang pasti hal itu membuat matanya terpejam. Ia menikmati bagaimana lidah tersebut berjalan turun naik di leher mulusnya. Ia juga bisa merasakan terkadang gigi-gigi Levi sengaja menggigit kulit lehernya pelan dan bahkan ada hisapan kuat yang mampu membuat desahan Eren lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Eren suka perlakuan yang diterima lehernya. Masa bodoh dengan kelengahannya yang membiarkan dirinya terhanyut, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau tangan-tangan Levi bergerak membuka kancing-kancing piamanya dengan cekatan dari yang paling atas hingga ke bawah.

"Akkhhh!" Eren mengerang saat Levi menggingitnya terlalu keras dan membuat lehernya tersebut mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Tangannya yang refleks ingin menyentuh luka tersebut segera tertahan oleh genggaman Levi. Dengan lembut Levi menjilat darah tersebut. Menghisap darah tersebut sambil memberikan kissmark dileher jenjangnya.

Sekali lagi, Eren hanya bisa mendesah dan melenguh. Rasa sakit yang sempat dirasakannya membuat otaknya mau diajak untuk sedikit berfikir logis. Mengingat-ingat siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang sudah menguasai bibir dan lehernya itu.

.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

.

Oke...udah ceritanya udah nyampe 600an kata. Sabar ya…hihihi.

Makasih aku ucapin untuk reviewnya, nanti kubales lewat PM ya: **Naru Frau Rivaille, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Autumn. Aoki, dan Wizald **(hubungannya nanti lama-lama juga terungkap kok… yang sabar ya ^^ Bener, emon yang itu)

See you next chapter.

.

.

Pic Source

_** s1DOTzerochanDOTnet/ErenDOTJaegerDOT600DOT1779660DOTjpg**_

_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 5-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy & Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana? Apa kau ingat sentuhanku?" Levi menggerakkan tangannya diatas tubuh mulus Eren yang sudah terekspos. Dengan sengaja disentuhnya kedua nipples Eren menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan gerakan yang seduktif. Melingkari pinggirannya kemudian ditekan tepat ditengah.<p>

"Annhhh…..aaahhh… Jangan…" Eren memejamkan kedua kelopaknya erat-erat. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram lengan Levi dengan tenaga yang pas-pasan. Ia yang tadinya merasa sudah bisa berfikir logis, tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang serasa samar. Bagaikan Déjà vu, Dipandanginya rambut hitam yang bergerak-gerak dan dengan refleks dielusnya rambut tersebut. Rambut hitam legam yang terasa familiar namun sama sekali tidak memberikan petunjuk mengenai apa-apa tentang siapa sebenarnya orang yang sedang bermain-main dengan tubuhnya.

"Ah…dulu kau suka mengelus rambutku ketika aku sibuk mempermainkan dua benda didadamu, bocah." Jelas Levi sambil kemudian menghisap nipple bagian kiri.

"Ennghhhh!" Eren melenguh. Elusan pada rambut Levipun berubah menjadi remasan-remasan yang dimaksudkan untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlalu banyak mengeluarkan suara desahan yang amat sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat saat hisapan-hisapan itu semakin intens terasa diselingi oleh jilatan-jilatan disekitar putingnya. Lagi dan lagi hingga Eren hanya sanggup mengeluarkan desahan tertahannya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seolah tubuhnya sudah hilang tenaga. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama, karena lidah Levi memilih untuk bergerak menjilati tubuhnya. Merayap terus ke bawah dan sempat terhenti disekitar pusarnya. Geli namun menimbulkan sensasi yang justru menaikkan suara desahannya.

"Be…Berhenti… Berhenti…" Eren panik ketika sadar kalau bibir basah yang menyusuri tubuhnya kini sudah nyaris menyentuh pangkal kemaluannya. Dengan susah payah ia bagun dan duduk. Mengangkat kepala Levi dan mencegah lelaki tersebut untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh dari apa yang sudah diterimanya hingga detik ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Levi sambil memandang tajam kedalam mata Eren.

"Tolong…berhenti sekarang…aku…aku…" Eren menghentikan kata-katanya. Wajah merah dan basahnya membuat Levi terdiam sebentar.

"Bocah, kau tahu… Sulit bagiku untuk berhenti sekarang." Levi tersenyum tipis dan menarik turun celana piama Eren hingga sebatas paha. Saat itu kemaluan Eren yang sudah menegang langsung berdiri dengan tegak, menampakkan urat-urat yang saling bertalian dengan ujung penis yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan precum.

"Jangan dilihat!" Eren segera menutupi miliknya dengan kedua tangan. Rasa malu yang hinggap dibenaknya seolah membunyikan alarm kalau tindakannya yang tidak memberikan perlawanan secara berarti amat sangat tidak pantas untuk dilakukan. "Ki… Kita hentikan sampai disini…" Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Levi hanya tersenyum simpul. Didorongnya pelan tubuh Eren hingga pemuda tersebut harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menopang tubuh lemasnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi tangannya langsung memegang kejantanan Eren yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan precum tadi. Hangat dan terasa pas untuk digenggam oleh tangan nakalnya. Lalu tanpa ragu, Levi langsung melahap batang tegak tersebut. Membiarkan benda yang bersuhu hangat tersebut memasuki mulutnya yang basah dan tersentuh oleh lidahnya, namun dicegah untuk mengenai gigi-giginya.

"Eeeengghhh….eenhh…" Eren melenguh. Ujung jemari yang nyaris menyentuh rambut Levi terpaksa harus menjauh, karena dengan mudahnya Levi mendorong tubuhnya hingga punggungnya harus kembali bersentuhan dengan kasur. Mata sayunya hanya mampu memandang langit-langit sementara tubuhnya menggeliat tak jelas. Pernah… Ya… Ia merasa pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Tapi entah kapan, ia masih bingung. Otaknya seolah enggan dipaksa untuk berfikir lebih jauh lain dan hanya mau terfokus pada hisapan-hisapan menyenangkan diatara dikedua pahanya.

"Akkhh… aaaahhhh…" Eren meremasi seprai yang menyelimuti kasur. Gelitikan-gelitikan yang berasal dari pergesekan lidah basah milik Levi dan daging kemaluan miliknya yang berwarna lebih gelap dari kulit tubuhnya yang lain, membuat Eren makin lepas kendali. Terlebih lagi ketika mulut hangat Levi bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Memanjakan syaraf-syaraf yang hanya merespon rasa nikmat yang tentunya membuat ia ketagihan. Yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin sulit berfikir logis dan menyadari fakta kalau kemungkinan dirinya saat ini tengah diperkosa oleh lelaki yang belum lama ini ditemui dipernikahan sahabatnya dan beberapa saat lalu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya. Memaksa masuk dan mempermainkan jemari, mulut dan lidah diatas tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun izin darinya.

"A…aku…aahh….ahh…." Eren lalu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengelus ujung rambut Levi sambil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan erotis yang seenaknya keluar dari bibir manisnya. Wajah merah hingga ketelinga seolah dilupakan karena nikmat yang tak tertahankan.

Merasa mengerti akan perubahan Eren, Levipum mempercepat gerakan in out oleh mulutnya. Sesekali irisnya memandangi ekspresi menggairahkan dari lelaki yang sedang diberi mouth service olehnya. Hasilnya, Eren semakin kencang meremasi seprai dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan kanan yang dipakainya untuk mengelus rambut Levi langsung dialihkan untuk menutupi wajah merah yang sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Levi terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung menghisap milik Eren sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Aaakhhh…" Eren mengerang. Tubuhnya melengkung ke atas dan miliknyapun menyemprotkan sperma di dalam mulut Levi.

Satu kali

Dua kali

Tiga kali

Eren merasa semakin lemas dan tenaganya terkuras. Kerutan-kerutan pada seprai yang diremaspun berkurang hanya dalam beberapa detik. Eren memilih diam. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, melainkan suara nafas yang berkejaran menangkapi oksigen diudara. Telapak tangan kanan yang menutupi wajahnyapun tak berpindah. Ia bingung sekaligus malu atas ketidakbisaan dirinya menjaga tubuhnya dari permainan nakal lelaki yang tengah sibuk meneguk cairan semennya dan menjilati lelehan sperma yang lolos dari lubang kemaluannya.

"Nah bocah, apa kau ingat sekarang?" Levi mendekat kearah Eren. Merangkak hingga wajahnya berada sejajar dengan wajah Eren. Dengan perlahan disingkirkannya tangan Eren dari wajah yang sangat ingin dilihatnya. Namun, betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh si pemilik rambut coklat dibawahnya. Ekspresi tersakit karena merasa dicurangi. Ekspresi yang membuat ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya ia lakukan tanpa izin oleh pemuda yang merasa menjadi korban detik itu. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya

Eren membisu. Airmatanya yang semakin membasahi wajah merahnya seolah sudah mewakili segala bentuk perasaannya.

"Hei…" Levi mengecup kening Eren, "jangan menangis lagi…" Lanjutnya yang tidak bisa mengabaikan suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir manis yang sangat disukainya. Dengan lembut, dipeluknya tubuh Eren, "Jangan menangis lagi…aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" jelasnya, dan hanya mendapat respon berupa isakan yang terdengar disamping telinganya. Namun dalam hati ia tahu, pemuda yang dikenalnya tersebut seharusnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu. Ekspresi yang sebenarnya sulit ditangkap maksudnya, namun diam-diam ikut melukai dirinya.

.

**#To be Continue#**

.

.

Entah Mizu harus bilang apa atas ketidak sanggupan Mizu untuk melanjutkan FF ini selama tiga bulan kemarin. Intinya Mizuki mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga Minna masih mau untuk sekedar memberikan komentarnya.

By the way, makasih Mizu ucapin untuk **Naru Frau Rivaille, aokiaoki95, dan ayulopetyas11**. Nanti Mizu bales lewat PM. Untuk **Guest**… Ahh….makasih untuk komentarnya, mmm…kamu gak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu gak baca dari awal sampai tamat nanti. Yah…setiap author punya style tersendiri untuk menulis karyanya kan. Tidak selalu harus menurut kata pembaca. Untuk **Alta Courtney**, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan di FB kalau saya punya kewajiban untuk menyelesaikan fanfic ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya

Sign

Mizukinokawaii

.

.

Pic source

fc03DOTdeviantartDOTnet/fs71/f/2014/236/6/e/without_you_i_cry_eren_x_reader_by_dullprince-d7tnfb2DOTjpg

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only you and always only you!**

**-Part 6-**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Only you and always only you! © Mizukinokawaii

**Pairing: **Levi x Eren

**Genre:** Fluffy & Drama

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

.

"Hei…" Levi mengecup kening Eren, "jangan menangis lagi…" Lanjutnya yang tidak bisa mengabaikan suara isakan yang keluar dari bibir manis yang sangat disukainya. Dengan lembut, dipeluknya tubuh Eren, "Jangan menangis lagi…aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" jelasnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku…" Kata Eren dengan suara yang bergetar. "Kumohon jangan lanjutkan lagi." Pintanya sambil menggigit bibir bawah yang nampak ranum.

"Sudah kubilang bocah, kita tidak-" Levi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat sadar akan ekspresi wajah yang tertera pada wajah Eren. Lalu, ia menggeser tubuhnya. Mengganti posisi agar bisa tepat disamping Eren yang masih terlentang dengan kedua mata yang yang ditutupi oleh lengan berwarna kecoklatan.

Mendapati Eren yang masih enggan untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Levipun ikut bungkam. Melebarkan bahunya dan menjadikannya bantal bagi Eren setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengmbil selimut yang tergeletak dilantai –disamping tempat tidur- dan memakaikannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian yang terekspose akibatnya ulah tangan nakalnya tadi. Setelah itu, tanpa sungkan Levi memeluk tubuh Eren yang lebih kurus darinya secara menyamping. Ia mencoba untuk tak peduli atas fakta, bahwa si rambut coklat sama sekali tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Bagi Levi memeluk makhluk indah disampingnya saja sudah cukup. Ya…. Sudah cukup. Untuk sementara ini ia merasa sudah cukup.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Levi beberapa saat setelahnya. Pelan, tapi mampu membuat Eren yang sedaritadi diam merasa sedikit terusik. Terlebih lagi saat ia dengan sengaja menempelkan hidungnya diatas permukaan kulit sang brunet. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh Eren yang menguar bagai candu dari bahu kecoklatan yang basah karena keringat. Lalu, Levipun memejamkan mata. Menyamankan diri dengan keberadaannya saat ini –bersama seorang pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Sedapat mungkin ia menahan diri, agar tujuannya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur terus?"

Levi membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris obsidian yang beberapa kali harus membuka dan menutup demi membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan kedua matanya. Begitu ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna, Levipun memilih untuk duduk tanpa turun dari atas kasur yang seprainya lumayan berantakan. "Pagi." Sapanya dengan wajah yang masih setengah mengantuk. Kedua mata elang yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam dibawahnya sama sekali tak berpaling dari bocah brunet dihadapannya yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan.

Eren menghela nafas panjang, ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada orang yang baru ditemuinya dua kali ini. Ia sebenarnya ingin marah, namun ia tidak yakin, apakah marah bisa menyelesaikan kekakuan diantara dirinya dan si Raven yang saat ini justru sedang sibuk menepuk-nepuk kasur. Memberi isyarat agar dirinya segera menghampiri dan duduk disamping lelaki tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan seperti kemarin, jadi kemarilah."

Akhirnya Eren menurut setelah diyakinkan dengan sebaris kalimat bernada jujur. Setelah ia duduk dipinggir kasur dan saling bertatapan dengan Levi, Erenpun langsung mengajukan pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, "sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

Levi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang tertarik kearah kanan. Menampilkan kesan yang sulit diartikan atas maksud dibalik senyumnya itu. "Ah, sekarang berapa umurmu?"

"Tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." Tegas Eren. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dengan sikap Levi yang seolah mengabaikannya.

"Apakah 25? Atau 26?"

"Jangan berbasa-basi."

Levi mendelikkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian telapak tangannya menyusup ke pipi kiri Eren. Diusapnya pipi halus tersebut lalu ia tersenyum, "kau pasti baru 25 tahun. Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun ya?"

"Jangan bermain-main denganku!" Eren langsung menyingkirkan tangan Levi dari pipinya. "Jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya."

Levi menghela nafas sejenak. Mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tak bersahabat yang ditujukan oleh Eren. Setelah itu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur yang semalam tadi menampung tubuh atletisnya bersama dengan Eren didalam pelukannya. Ia tak ambil pusing saat Eren kembali menodongkan pertanyaan mengenai siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Dirinya justru menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan kemejanya yang berantakan dan terlihat kusut akibat dipakai tidur semalam. Tak lupa dimasukkannya kemeja yang dikenakan kedalan celana bahan berwarna hitam agar terlihat tak terlalu berantakan.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah mengacuhkanku?" Eren memprotes untuk kesekian kali atas rentetan pertanyaan serupa yang sejak tadi diajukan pada lelaki tengah baya yang mendadak bungkam dan malah sibuk merapikan diri sambil berjalan kesana kemari. Memunguti dasi dan kemeja yang semalam dilempar kesamping tempat tidur dan juga keatas sofa diruang tamu.

"Eren, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Eren mengernyitkan dahi, heran atas kalimat Levi yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Diam-diam ia makin kesal bercampur penasaran karena Levi sama sekali belum mau menjawab segala bentuk pertanyaannya mengenai identitas orang yang saat ini sedang berdiri berhadapan dengannya samba memegang dasi ditangan kanan dan jas ditangan Kiri.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?"

Sederet kalimat tanya yang diucap ulang oleh Levi, sukses membuat Eren terfokus pada Levi. Dengan enggan iapun mengeluarkan sepatah kata tanya sambil terus menahan sebal, "apa?"

"Tolong, ikatkan dasiku."

Eren kembali menghela nafas panjang. Diraihnya kain panjang berwarna biru tua tanpa corak yang ada dalam genggaman Levi, kemudian disampirkannya kain panjang tersebut melewati belakang leher yang terkesan tegas. Menyelipkannya diantara kerah agar tertutup hingga akhirnya terpusat ditengah-tengah, dibawah dagu sang raven. Sambil cemberut Eren mulai menjalin simpul pada kain tersebut. Membentuknya dengan apik, kemudian diakhiri dengan merapikan lipatan kerah pada leher Levi. "Sudah." Jelasnya.

Levi tersenyum tipis, bahkan hampir tidak ketara. Setelah ia memakai jas yang dari tadi tersampir pada tangan kirinya, Levipun kembali memandang Eren tepat dikedua bola mata yang cerah dan berkilau. Memantulkan sosok dirinya yang hanya fokus pada satu titik. Pada Eren yang mengaku tidak mengingatnya. "Terima kasih." Katanya sambil kemudian berpaling dari hadapan Eren.

Eren lagi-lagi mengernyitkan dahi. Entah mengapa saat Levi melakukan hal itu, Eren merasa ada yang salah. Hingga dengan refleks ia segera menarik telapak tangan Levi, saat Levi hendak meninggalkan ruangan dalam apartemennya.

"Apa?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Eren dengan perasaan takut yang mendadak muncul.

"Aku ada urusan."

"Tapi-"

Levi langsung berbalik. Menepuk kepala Eren dengan lembut sambil berkata, "aku akan kembali lagi nanti."

Eren diam. Dia terus diam ditempat, bahkan sampai Levi akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya. Dari apartemennya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung dan mencerna situasi yang terasa janggal. Sesaat kemudian ia menunduk. Memandangi kedua telapak tangan yang dipakai untuk membantu Levi memasangkan dasi. Memandangi bagian dari dirinya yang sudah menyentuh Levi pagi ini saat ia menyingkirkan belaian hangat dipipinya juga saat ia memegang tangan Levi dengan maksud agar orang itu tidak pergi.

Perlu diketahui, bahwa lebih dari lima menit ia mematung dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tak bergerak dan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mengapa ia merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini? Mengapa ada perasaan yang bercapur aduk dalam benaknya? Dan kenapa pula air matanya menetes hingga jatuh ke kedua telapak tangannya?!

Ah…. Air mata.

Perasaan Eren mendadak sesak. Firasatnya bilang, kalau ia tidak mau seperti itu. Maka, tanpa berfikir panjang, Erenpun langsung berlari keluar dari apartemennya. Tak ambil pusing dengan pintu yang tidak dikunci maupun dengan kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu sekali lagi. Menuruni tangga darurat sebab lift yang ingin digunakannya, satupun tak ada yang sedang beroperasi kelantai bawah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa dan memacu adrenalin, Eren berusaha berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Menuruni tiga lantai hanya untuk mencapai lobi dilantai satu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Begitu sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, pandangannya langsung menyapu seluruh ruangan. Mendeteksi keberadaan orang dengan rambut hitam dan berpotongan necis yang mendadak ingin ditemuinya detik itu juga. Saking kuatnya keinginan yang mendadak muncul tersebut, tanpa sadar sebelah tangannya meremas kemeja tidur yang ia kenakan. Berusaha menekan perasaannya sendiri yang juga mendadak sedih. Mendadak takut kalau ia tak bisa menemukan orang tersebut lagi.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Eren menolehkan kepala pada seorang resepsionis perempuan seumurannya yang sudah dikenalnya. "A…apa kau melihat laki-laki?" Tanya Eren kemudian.

Wanita dengan name tag 'Mikasa' tersebut mengernyitkan dahi. Tak menangkap jelas maksud pertanyaan Eren yang saat ini terlihat panik. "Jelaskan pelan-pean, Eren."

"Di..dia berambut hitam, dia sedikit lebih pendek dariku. Matanya, matanya berkantung." Eren memberikan gambaran sambil memberikan isyarat menggunakan kedua tangannya agar Mikasa mengerti siapa yang sedang dicarinya. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat-ngingat ciri fisik yang dimiliki oleh seorang Levi Ackerman.

"Bajunya?"

"Di…dia pakai dasi biru. Jas. Kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam." Jelas Eren dengan jeda disana-sini.

"Aku tidak melihat orang seperti itu."

Pupil mata Eren membesar. "Bohong!" Bentaknya sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Mikasa degan tiba-tiba. "Dia pasti lewat sini! Harusnya dia lewat sini." Lanjutnya.

"Eren…. Selama satu jam aku berjaga, aku belum melihat ada orang dengan ciri yang kau sebutkan melewati tempat ini. Kalupun ada, aku hanya melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang keluar beberapa menit yang lalu."

Eren mendadak lemas. Cengkraman pada bahu Mikasa langsung terlepas seiring dengan tubuhnya yang merosot. Terduduk dengan sepasang tulang kering sebagai tumpuan.

"Eren…." Mikasa membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecek keadaan Eren yang tertunduk sambil menjambaki rambut pendek sewarna coklat, "Eren, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya kemudian saat indera pendengarannya menangkap ada suara isak tangis dari mulut Eren.

"Bagaimana ini?" Eren mendongak, bertanya pada Mikasa yang ikut duduk sejajar dengannya.

"Eren?" Kedua alis Mikasa bertaut. Merasa kasihan bercampur heran dengan kondisi Eren yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanayanya lagi sambil kembali menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Saat itu Eren mendadak ketakutan. Ia bingung, mengapa kepanikannya semakin menjadi saat dirinya dipaksa menerima kenyataan kalau Levi sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Mi…mikasa…. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eren…tenanglah." Pinta Mikasa yang menjadi khawatir akan keadaan Eren.

"Apa yang yang harus kulakukan?" Eren semakin panik. Kedua telapak tangannya memegangi sisi-sisi kepalanya. "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?" Gumam Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bingung. Mendadak bingung hingga lepas kendali. Menariki rambutnya dengan kasar sembari berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri yang mendadak penting untuk bisa terjawab.

"Eren hentikan. Jangan seperti ini!" Mikasa memegangi kedua punggung tangan Eren, berusaha agar Eren tidak menyakiti diri sendiri, namun-

"ARRRGGHHHH!" Eren tiba-tiba teriak. Cengkraman jemarinya semakin kasar dan menyakitkan.

"EREN!"

"AAARGGGHHHHH!" Eren kembali berteriak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Saat Mikasa kembali memanggil namanya sekali lagi, saat itulah kesadaran Eren menghilang. Bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang oleng kesamping dan nyaris menyentuh lantai kalau saja Mikasa tidak cepat-cepat menangkapnya.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Halo….maaf errrr…udah 6 bulan lebih baru Mizu update. Gomen ne. Semoga masi ada minnatachi yang ngikutin fanfic ini dan mau berbaik hati memberi feedback berupa review, dan sebangsanya. Mizu ucapin makasih untuk **rismama57, Naru Frau Rivaille, Ryuusuke583, Mami Fate Kamikaze, Tetsuya Ran, zhe, **dan **Ruki Kuriyama. **Akhir kata, sampai ketemu lagi. Mizu akan berusaha untuk nulis RiRen lagi.

_**Sign**_

_**Mizukinokawaii**_

Pic Source:

mangaweekendDOTfilesDOTwordpressDOTcom/2013/05/attack7DOTjpg?_e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10%2C2212990834


End file.
